George Ziets
George Ziets ist ein US-amerikanischer Spieleentwickler. Zu seinen bekanntesten Arbeiten zählt die Erweiterung Mask of the Betrayer des Computer-Rollenspiels Neverwinter Nights 2 und das Action-Rollenspiel Dungeon Siege 3. Karriere Ausbildung und Einstieg in die Spieleindustrie George Ziets beendete sein Studium an der Georgetown University mit einem Abschluss in Psychologie und verbrachte die späteren 1990er auf einer Graduate School. Er studierte Psychologie und Film und erwarb einen Master-Abschluss der University of Maryland, bevor er sich einer Karriere in der Spieleindustrie zuwandte. Ziets erste bekannte Publikation in der Spieleindustrie war ein Artikel mit dem Titel The Mightiest of Dragons für die Geburtstagsausgabe #158 des Dragon Magazine aus dem Jahr 1990. 2001 sicherte er seine erste Anstellung in der Spieleindustrie bei den Westwood Studios, wo er als Autor an dem kurzlebigen Science-Fiction-MMORP Earth & Beyond arbeitete. 2004 wurde Ziets von Turbine, Inc. angestellt und arbeitete als Designer an Der Herr der Ringe Online und Dungeons & Dragons Online. Wechsel zu Obsidian 2006 zog Ziets nach Südkalifornien und erhielt eine Anstellung als Designer bei Obsidian Entertainment. Er wurde während der Entwicklung des Computer-Rollenspiels Neverwinter Nights 2 eingestellt und wurde nach der Fertigstellung des Spiels zum Creative Lead für die erste Erweiterung zu Neverwinter Night 2 mit dem Titel Mask of the Betrayer ernannt. Ziets war hauptverantwortlich für die kreative Ausrichtung des Add-ons, einschließlich der Konzeption der Charaktere und der Handlung. Mask of the Betrayer wurde 2007 veröffentlicht und erhielt überwiegend positive Kritiken, gelobt wurden unter anderem die Handlung und die narrativen Elemente. Ziets verließ Obsidian 2008 und verbrachte ein Jahr bei ZeniMax Online Studios, kehrte 2009 jedoch wieder zu Obsidian zurück und übernahm die Aufgabe als Creative Lead für das Action-Rollenspiel Dungeon Siege 3 und dessen Download-Erweiterung Treasures of the Sun. Er entwarf ein hundertseitiges Konzeptbuch, das dem Entwicklungsteam als Arbeitsgrundlage diente, erweiterte den fiktionalen Kanon der Dungeon-Siege-Spielwelt und gab der Serie damit eine neue Ausrichtung. Während der Entwicklung von Dungeon Siege 3 trug Ziets weiterhin als Autor zu dem postapokalyptischen Rollenspiel Fallout: New Vegas bei. 2011 wurde er hierfür mit seinen Autorenkollegen von der Writers Guild of America in der Kategorie Best Videogame Writing für den Writers Guild of America Award nominiert. Er verließ Obsidian 2012 nach der Einstellung eines in der Entwicklung befindlichen Projekts, wurde im gleichen Jahr jedoch als zusätzlicher Designer für Obsidians Kickstarter-Projekt Project Eternity verpflichtet. Durch die Mehrfinanzierung des Kickstarter-Projekts Torment: Tides of Numenera wurde er auch dort als zusätzlicher Designer engagiert, im April 2014 wurde er zum Lead Area Designer des Spiels ernannt.InXile: Updated our Journal (30): George Ziets Joins Full Time Designphilosophie Ziets ist ein Befürworter von Handlungsfreiheit in Computerspielen: }} Media Datei:Tales of Torment Episode 4|Tales of Torment 4: George Ziets über The Bloom. Ludografie * Earth and Beyond (2002) * Der Herr der Ringe Online * Dungeons & Dragons Online * Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) * Fallout: New Vegas (2010) * Dungeon Siege 3 (2011) * Project Eternity (voraus. 2014) * Torment: Tides of Numenera (voraus. 2015) Weblinks * * Mask of the Betrayer Design Interview at Iron Tower Studio * Dungeon Siege 3 Interview at GameBanshee * Audio interview at Platform Nation Einzelnachweise en:George Ziets Kategorie:Spieleentwickler